1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an on/off mode of a display during a call connection using a humidity sensor, and a portable device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device such as a smart phone has various functions such as camera, music, game, voice and data voices, Internet, etc., and which in turn increases the power consumption. Hence, a function for reducing power consumption by minimizing unnecessary operations occurring operation of the portable device is highly desired.
One way to reduce power consumption is to automatically turn off the display unit when a user is not looking at the display unit or when no input occurs during a preset period of time. Further, a proximity sensor may be used to detect the presence of a user's face in relation to the display unit for monitoring purpose.
However, according to the conventional display unit control method, the range of recognizing the human body by the proximity sensor is not accurate, for example, due to dusts on the sensor, so the body part may be not recognized accurately which in turn may cause a wrong operation to occur. Further, in the case in which the display unit turned off when an input does not occur for a certain period of time, the power is still consumed, and thus the power consumption is not efficiently reduced even when the display unit turned off.